Snow
by soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: Senseless fluff. Our Wardens and their LI's take a walk in the snow. Chapter One: Taeral Surana and Zevran Arainai, Chapter Two: Kallia Surana and Alistair Theirin.
1. Chapter 1

Tae watched the snow as it drifted gently through the air, carried by a soft wind. He thought that Kal, wherever she was, would enjoy seeing the sparkling snowflakes settle on the icy Ferelden ground. They melted quickly when they touched him and slid harmlessly off of his hood – Zev had ensured he was well-covered for the journey and had apparently forgotten about himself. The snow settled snugly in the braids of his hair as he searched ferociously through Tae's bag for the huge jumper Kal had knitted him. Tae caught a particularly heavy thousand-page tome as it came flying towards him, the sudden weight almost toppling him over.

"It is ridiculous!" Zev chattered, shivering as he alternately threw books out of the bag and angrily brushed off the snow trying to set up camp on his shoulders, "How could one man need so many books? We are _assassinating _someone, Taeral, not studying for a-" He glanced at the title of the next book before throwing it up at him, "- I do not even know what that means – _where _is that hideous jumper-"

Tae smirked at him, trying to balance the growing pile of books under his chin. "I can't _wait_ to watch you assassinate an Orlesian noble in a pair of fuzzy mittens and an oversized jumper."

Zev shot him a flat look that was entirely undercut by said fuzzy mittens, so brightly coloured that they managed to clash with literally everything Zev and he owned. Tae couldn't help laughing at him.

Zev grumbled, plunging his hands back into the bag. "Funny how your joyous moods appear when I am suffering so."

Tae smirked wider, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, the wet hair _is_ doing it for me."

Zev didn't look impressed, rolling his eyes. "Well then, make the most of it; I intend to be entirely dry and warm the moment we get to that inn."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Taeral, I do _not _intend to freeze to death making love to you in the snow."

"Spoilsport." Tae chuckled.

He stepped to the side as the growing pile of books in his arms threatened to topple over, feeling a little out of breath as his tired muscles worked to steady them. Maybe he _did _have too many. It took him a moment to realise that Zev had gone still, staring at something in his pack.

"Zev?"

"You... still have this?" He asked, quietly.

It took him a moment to work out what he was holding. A gold earring, clouding over in the cold; the one he'd given Tae during the blight. He immediately blushed, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. _How _he still managed to make him do that, he'd never work out.

"Well, yeah." Of course he did. What else would he do with it?

He felt those ridiculous mittens settle over his hands and looked up in time to meet his kiss over the top of the books.

Zevran chuckled at his flushed cheeks, "You truly have a soft heart, do you not?"

Tae felt his lips curve up a little. "For you, maybe."

Zev smiled fondly. Tae abruptly noticed that he was wearing the jumper and he snorted in sudden laughter.

Zev chuckled, giving him a twirl. "Fit for the Crows, don't you think? I _particularly _like the luminous yellow lettering of the 'Number One Brother' design. I shall have to get your dear sister to knit a 'Number One Assassin' one when we next see her."

Tae couldn't stop laughing. "You're _definitely _doing the job with that on."

"The might of the Crows will be well renowned!"

Tae smiled as he watched Zev delicately place the earring back in the bag before taking the books from him, putting half of them in his own pack. Tae put his arm around his waist as he stood up, another cold wind setting him off shivering and complaining again as they walked on towards their target.


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair rubbed his gloved hands together, smiling as he watched Kal spin around in the falling snow, red hair flashing wonderfully in the moonlight and eyes wide with glee. Also, wearing barely anything.

"Aren't you _freezing?" _He shouted, pulling his hat as far down over his ears as it would go.

"Nope!" She grinned at him, breath puffing out in a cloud of steam.

She'd woken him up excitedly and had scampered out of the inn like a deranged puppy the moment she saw the snow falling, wearing nothing but her nightdress. It was – um, a _little _more revealing than he'd like in the middle of a strange town. At night. With a tavern nearby. And that man over there looking out of his window... He waved her coat around a little more desperately this time.

"Are you _sure _I can't tempt you with the coat? Stop the snow getting in your, um..."

"You _know _the cold doesn't bother me, Alistair." She frowned at him, crossing her arms – which just, well, pushed everything _up _and frankly made matters even worse.

He hurried forwards, plopping the coat over her shoulders and trying to charmingly smile away the frightening glare he got in response. It seemed to work. Her huffing as she stuffed her arms into the coat quickly made way for a smile as she stopped to stare at the snowflakes settling on the trees.

"_Romantic_, isn't it?" She leaned towards him, smirking as she snaked a hand under his coat.

He immediately leapt back from her with a yelp – _Maker, _her hands were like _ice. _She stared at him, looking hurt.

He winced. "Sorry, I- your hands are _really _cold. Like, _really _cold."

Kal sighed, stepping up next to him and watching the snow again, but looking far more forlorn this time. "Fine, I won't touch you."

He found he could only watch her dejected expression for a few minutes until he gave in. He took her hand securely and smiled as her expression brightened. He could put up with a bit of cold.

Within minutes he was squirming.

Kal sighed heavily, "I'm too cold, aren't I?"

"How are you _alive?" _

He snatched his hand back and started blowing into it desperately, trying to get the feeling back.

He could hear the smirk in Kal's voice. "You're just being a wimp."

"I am not – ask anyone, it's _not_ healthy-"

He yelped as she abruptly put her evil-ice-hands on the back of his neck, giggling madly and ignoring his protests until his attempts to get away from her landed them both in a pile of snow. He shivered uncontrollably as he stared accusingly at her, still laughing against his chest.

"Happy now, Miss wouldn't-it-be-fun-to-freeze-my-boyfriend-to-death?"

"Yes." She gave him a smile _far _too lovely for when he was trying to be annoyed at her, leaning down to kiss him and stilling his chattering teeth for just a moment before they started right back up again. She used both hands to try and drag him upright and he staggered to his feet, trying to brush the snow off of himself.

"Can we go inside now?"

"Yes."

He took her hand in his as they walked back to the inn. He probably already had hypothermia anyway.

"You know I'm going to have a cold now, don't you?"

"I'll look after you."

"Good."


End file.
